


Wolfstar Fanart

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Fanart [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently got hooked on the Remus x Sirius ship and now I can't stop! I love hem so much and I just needed to share it with you guys. This idea came from a writing prompt I got awhile back:</p><p>Person A, B, C, D, (and others if you choose) are playing spin the bottle truth or dare. Person A gets dared to go to Person D (opposite gender)'s closet and pick an outfit to wear for the rest of the game. Person B is dared to switch shirts with the person next to them (Person A). Person C, D, and others are just their to get A and B together finally.</p><p>So I took that as Remus, Sirius, Lily, and James playing spin the bottle truth or dare at Lily's house. Sirius has to get an outfit from Lily's closet and keep it on for the rest of the game. Later Remus is dared to switch shirts with Sirius, so Sirius is wearing Remus's huge sweater.</p><p>Love the prompt, Love the idea. Love this piece!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolfstar Fanart

 

Link to speedpaint:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rLiVuNU6dUY

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassydinosaursart


End file.
